When two Hearts Beat as One
by KatonRyu
Summary: Mio finds Ritsu's sketchbook, and...stuff...happens. This is a near-lemon, near-lime, which I call an orange. More info inside regarding that. Rated T for occassional swearing and mild, very very mild, sexually oriented content. RitsuxMio, yuri, Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just start with the Author's note this time. (For once, I'm writing the author's note in real time rather than adding it later.) This fic is yuri, obviously, but it's also nearly lemon. People usually call that lime, but I'm not going that far either, so I'm hereby dubbing this orange. I'll go beyond kissing, but I'll stay within the bounds I have to and want to keep to. Why have to? I'm a guy, and I write about girls. I'm not going to pretend I know anything about girls, so I can't do too much. Why want to? Well, I don't like writing lemon. Here, I'm looking for the fine line that separates lemon from non-lemon. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. You should know the drill by know, but if not: R&R, flames are fine just not the pairing, be constructive in your reviews, and, since it's a Oneshot, don't ask for updates since there won't be any. With that in mind, enjoy!**

**When Two Hearts Beat As One**

"Ugh, where did I put it?" Ritsu exclaimed angrily.

She and Mio were at her house, to pick up a manga she borrowed from Yui. Afterwards they were supposed to meet up with the others so they could go on their – pretty much annual by now – training camp.

"Maybe you should try to clean up some of the mess here, then you'd be able to find stuff," Mio said, scanning through a bookshelf to find the manga.

Suddenly her eye fell on a sketchbook, showing an amateurishly-done drawing of what appeared to be Mio and Ritsu. Mio glanced over her shoulder at Ritsu, who was still digging in a pile of junk on the other side of the room, and decided to inspect the drawing more closely.

She picked up the sketchbook and flipped through it. Some drawings were generic manga characters, but Mio saw that as she got to the more recent drawings, there were a lot depicting the members of the light music club, and even more that seemed to focus on Mio and Ritsu alone.

Mio smiled when she saw the drawings. She'd never known Ritsu liked to draw – or at least liked to try.

When she came to the final drawing, her eyes widened and her heart seemed to beat faster all of a sudden. This one, too, showed Ritsu and Mio, but they were kissing in this one. Written underneath were the words _'I wish you knew…'_

Mio stared at the drawing for a moment, before being shaken from her trance by Ritsu, who approached her and asked, "Hey Mio, did you find it ye…"

She fell silent when she saw that Mio had found the sketchbook. Mio blushed and put the book away.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"So you found _that_, huh?" Ritsu said softly.

"I didn't mean to…"

Ritsu shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I shouldn't have left it there…"

She walked over to her bed and sat down. Mio sat down next to her, and softly said, "Ritsu?"

Ritsu lay down on her back and said, "You must really think I'm stupid now…"

Mio shook her head. "Why would I think that?"

"I drew a picture of us kissing," was Ritsu's only reply.

Mio shrugged. "So? What's so stupid about that? If it's because you think I don't feel the same way…well, I do," she said, blushing and looking the other way.

Ritsu sat up again. "You…feel the same way?" she repeated, seemingly unable to believe what she just heard.

"Of course I do, idiot," Mio said affectionately. "Really, would I have freaked out so much when I thought you had a boyfriend if I _didn't_ feel the same?" she continued.

Ritsu just stared at her, still not believing what she heard. Mio smiled. Ritsu looked very cute like that.

"Mio…" she whispered.

She leaned closer to Mio, and Mio felt her heart speed up and her cheeks redden. Ritsu, like Mio, was blushing now, but still she came closer, until eventually their lips met. Mio felt how Ritsu slowly wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer, and she responded by putting one arm around her friend and stroking her hair with the other.

Slowly their lips parted, and as always it was Ritsu who made the first move, softly prodding Mio's tongue with hers. Mio moaned softly, moving along with Ritsu now and stroking the drummer's back with her hands.

Ritsu pushed Mio lightly, just enough to lay her on her back, and all the while she kept kissing her, feeling pinpricks of heat all over her skin at the sensation of French kissing her best friend.

Mio wondered what Ritsu was going to do and tried to say something, but Ritsu pulled back a little and placed a finger on the bassist's lips.

"Don't say anything," she whispered, after which she resumed kissing Mio, now moving down to her neck.

Mio gasped when Ritsu softly bit her neck, but the amber-eyed girl knew her friend liked it. She stealthily slipped her hands under Mio's shirt, causing the dark-haired girl's breathing to quicken.

Ritsu's hands felt cold on Mio's body, but it was a pleasant kind of cold and Mio couldn't keep from holding Ritsu tighter, now daring to mimic her friend and putting her hands underneath Ritsu's shirt, slowly caressing her back.

"I love you Ritsu…" Mio whispered when Ritsu kissed the other side of her neck.

"I love you too, Mio…" Ritsu whispered back.

With each gentle movement of her hands, she moved further up. Mio realized what Ritsu was doing and, driven by the burning desire to feel her touch, grabbed her hands and placed them on her bosom.

Ritsu stopped kissing her for a moment, and gave her friend a confused look. Mio stared back, lust giving a feral gleam to her normally friendly eyes.

"Yes, Ritsu, I want you…" she said, breathing heavily.

Ritsu nodded and went back to kissing Mio while her hands slipped under Mio's bra, softly squeezing the soft but firm breasts, which caused Mio to moan in pleasure.

Mio, in turn, moved her hands down Ritsu's back, lower and lower, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

Mio slipped her hands into Ritsu's jeans, and as her fingers brushed against the elastic band of the amber-eyed girl's panties, her heart beat faster than it ever had before. She worked her fingers past the stretchy band…

BZZZT! BZZZT! BZZZT!

"Jesus!"

Both girls immediately pulled back their hands and sat up, their harts thumping loudly, now no longer from passion but from being startled.

Ritsu groaned, "God, that nearly gave me a heart attack."

Mio, meanwhile, was so brightly red she could have been mistaken for a traffic light from a distance.

Ritsu opened the phone, the source of the buzzing, and looked at the text message.

'_What's keeping you so long? We'll leave without you!'_

Ritsu glanced at Mio, who seemed to have petrified, and sighed.

"We'll find a quiet spot once we get there, okay?" she teased.

Mio jerked as if someone had shocked her, and when she and Ritsu got to the others, Yui asked, "Ricchan, why is there a bandage on your head?"

**God, that was awkward to write. You have no idea how weird it is for someone who's been writing yuri for all of a week to now immediately go to something like this. Anyway, if people like this…I might actually do it again. If not, well, that's fine by me tooXD Ah well, please review and tell me what you thought!Oh, and I usually don't implement review limits, but since I'm letting you be the judge of whether I should do this again or not, I'm gonna say five positive reviews means I'll write an orange again.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…I've decided to make another chapter to this story, officially revoking its status as a OneShot and thereby its 'complete' label. Welcome to Chapter 2, I guess. It's still Mio x Ritsu, but I intend to write two more chapters focused on Yui x Azusa. This one, like the previous installment, is 'orange'. Well, I think that settles the intro…enjoy! And don't forget to review! Oh, and don't expect a plot. This is here purely for the orange. Plot is for other stories.**

**Chapter 2**

The girls' mouth fell open when they saw the huge mansion. Oh, they'd been to big places before, but this time Mugi's family seemed to have really gone out of their way to give the light music club an awesome place to stay during their camp.

Mugi was apologizing the whole time as the girls inspected the vast mansion, stammering that her family shouldn't have done so much.

She was completely ignored by the others, though, who were far too busy gawking at the sheer size and luxury of the house.

"All right! Let's get our stuff unloaded and head for the beach!" Ritsu yelled excitedly.

"Ritsu, we're here for a reason," Mio said.

Ritsu gave her a squinted look.

"Oh? Aren't you usually the one who plays most?" she asked.

Mio sweatdropped and Yui laughed.

"Ooh, caught, Mio-chan," she said innocently.

Mio sighed, but inwardly she smiled. Okay, so she did like to play…but of course she wouldn't admit that to her friends. She had an image to protect.

Despite Mio's protests, though, they still ended up going to the beach and playing all day. After dinner everyone was too exhausted to practice, so it was decided to start practice the next morning.

The next morning, Mio woke up early. She rolled onto her back and thought about what she and Ritsu had done before they went to camp. She felt her cheeks heat up and she knew that she was blushing. She was glad everyone was still asleep.

"Mio?"

Mio gasped. Someone was awake?

'_Calm down, Mio. It's dark; no one can see your face…'_ she thought.

"Are you awake?" Ritsu asked, rolling onto her stomach and getting closer to Mio.

"Yeah," Mio whispered back, her heart thumping in her chest. She wondered why Ritsu was awake, and why her heart suddenly beat so fast.

"Hey, um, I was thinking…" Ritsu began hesitantly.

"About what we did?" Mio completed Ritsu's sentence.

"Yeah…you too?" Ritsu replied.

Mio swallowed, feeling her throat go dry. "I…well…" she stammered.

Ritsu chuckled softly. "I can feel you blushing, Mio chan~" she whispered.

She moved closer to Mio, snuggling up to her under the covers.

"What…" Mio began, before being cut off by Ritsu's lips on hers. Her pulse quickened even more, and when Ritsu pulled back a weird longing remained in Mio's body.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't want me to do that," Ritsu said softly, her breath softly caressing Mio's face and sending shivers down her spine.

"But the others…"

Ritsu put her finger to Mio's lips. "They're asleep…we don't have to worry…besides, don't you think this is more…exciting?"

Mio's breathing quickened and she felt her body heat up. The same feeling as before washed over her, a feral desire to jump Ritsu and kiss her all over. Ritsu was right. With the others around it somehow felt more…well, wrong, what they were doing, and to Mio's own surprise it really gave her a rush.

"I want you, Mio…right now…" Ritsu whispered.

Mio wasn't entirely sure if Ritsu was being serious or not, but her brain seemed to shut down by the sweet scent of Ritsu's breath and the proximity of her warm body and she didn't care.

"I want you too…"

Those were the last words she spoke before wrapping her arms around the golden-eyed drummer and kissing her, uncharacteristically taking the initiative by softly prodding Ritsu's tongue with hers.

Ritsu moaned softly, kissing with Mio and putting her hands under Mio's nightgown, onto her bare back.

Mio did the same thing, going under Ritsu's shirt and moving her hands up and down her back, this time completely free in her movements, unhindered by the straps of a bra. Realizing this sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine as she contemplated moving her hands to Ritsu's chest.

Ritsu, meanwhile, didn't hesitate at all, taking her hands lower and lower, coming tantalizingly close to the elastic band of Mio's panties. She reached lower, teasing Mio by not going under the fabric just yet, instead moving across the outside, while her heart thumped louder than it ever had before when she thought about what she was doing, touching her best friend's bottom.

Mio started breathing heavier, canning her hesitation and placing her hands on Ritsu's chest, causing the short-haired girl to gasp in pleasure. Ritsu pulled her hands back briefly, to open the buttons of her shirt.

Mio knew what Ritsu wanted, and she started to kiss down her friend's neck, lower and lower. She felt the fabric of Ritsu's shirt brushing her face, and she went even lower, feeling herself pass the collarbone, going onto…BREEET! BREEET! BREEET!

"God DAMN IT!" Ritsu shouted angrily, buttoning up her shirt with one hand and struggling to punch out the alarm clock with the other.

Mio lay on her back with her eyes closed, panting. She nearly radiated, but instead of shame her most prevalent emotion was disappointment. Stopped again…

The others started to stir and Mio heard Ritsu drop back onto her bed. Knowing how her friend felt, she leaned in close and whispered, "Next time…"

She quickly kissed Ritsu and pulled back. Ritsu chuckled.

"I never knew you had it in you," she whispered back.

"There's more about me you don't know…" Mio replied mysteriously, using the darkness to boost her confidence.

Had the lights been on, she would have never said something like that. Now, though, it didn't bother her that much. Maybe it was the aftereffect of the adrenaline rush she'd just felt. Yeah…that had to be it.

"Morning…" Yui mumbled, sitting up and stretching. "Everyone sleep well?"

Mio and Ritsu shot each other a glance and Ritsu said, "Well, I'd have liked to have slept a little longer…I had a really good dream and it got cut off just when it started to get good."

Before Yui opened the curtains, Mio used the darkness to her advantage one last time.

"Maybe you'll dream something even better next time…"

Then the curtains opened and light flooded into the room, ending the adventurous night.

**Okay, that ending sucked. I apologize. But really, I have a serious lack of inspiration these days. I promised I'd finish this, though, so I did. Sorry about the weak rationalization of Mio's OOC-ness, but I wanted it to be this way and I couldn't come up with anything more plausible. Like I said, my inspiration is seriously low. Despite this, though, I still hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my 'orange' fic. Next chap will focus on Yui x Azusa, like I said. A word of warning, here: I don't know when that chap will be up. I'll try to make it quick, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, don't forget to review and hope to see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right then. After a century of inactivity I finally decided to start working on this fic again. This chapter will focus on Yui and Azusa, and takes place during chapter two, specifically the part where they're at the beach. As with previous chapters, R&R please! With that out of the way, enjoy!**

The sun was beating down mercilessly upon the beach, but beneath the parasol the temperature was quite pleasant. Coupled with the soothing sounds of the waves rolling onto the beach, the warmth made for a very nice day.

Despite the beach being a true paradise, there were only five people there: the girls from the light music club. Yui and Ritsu were playing in the waves, Mio was exploring the beach with Mugi, and Azusa decided to stay in the shade of the parasol, so as not to get completely sunburned again.

For a while, she watched the others. For them, their days of high school were almost over. When they graduated, Azusa would be the sole member of the club. If she didn't find more members before that happened, the club would have to be disbanded. She shook her head, forcing the thoughts to the background for now.

They were here to have fun…well, actually the goal of their trip was to practice, but this particular day was reserved for fun. She lay on her back and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the beach: the seagulls high up in the air, the waves crashing upon the shore, and the sounds of her friends' voices as they yelled and laughed.

She stretched and put her hands behind her head. If there was such as thing as heaven, this came pretty close to it.

Azusa had nearly fallen asleep when she suddenly felt something cold and wet press on her belly. She gasped and opened her eyes to see Yui kissing her belly button.

"Y-Yui-senpai! What are you doing?" she asked.

Yui looked up, grinning. "I thought you were asleep, Azu-nyan," she said semi-innocently.

"Well, I'm not! Where are the others?" Azusa asked.

She wanted to sit up, but Yui moved forward and now sat on top of her.

"Ricchan went with Mio-chan and Mugi-chan; they won't be back just yet…" Yui said with a mischievous smile.

Azusa swallowed. This couldn't be good.

Yui leaned in closer, closer, and even closer. She was now so close that her wet hair touched the sides of Azusa's face, and the pigtailed girl could smell the ocean on her senpai.

She pressed herself into her towel as hard as she could, trying to keep Yui's face in focus. Just then, however, Yui moved her head down, to Azusa's collarbone.

She pressed her lips onto the soft skin, sending a shiver down Azusa's spine. Yui started kissing upwards, moving to the neck, and then slowly going higher until she finally reached her kouhai's lips.

While she was doing this, Azusa's heartbeat had quickened with every kiss, and it was now firing like a machine gun. She felt the blood flowing through her cheeks, and heard it rushing in her ears. Her whole body was heating up, despite Yui's cold touch.

'_What's this? A heat stroke…?'_ Azusa thought.

But then her arms moved up, without her really deciding on it, and wrapped around Yui's back, pulling the guitarist closer to her.

'_No…this is something else…'_

Yui's lips, while still cold and unmistakably salty, were soft, and somehow kissing them felt really good. So good, in fact, that Azusa didn't want to break the kiss.

Yui, sensing that Azusa was beyond her hesitation now, slowly opened her mouth a bit.

When Azusa mimicked her, she gently moved her tongue, searching for Azusa's.

Azusa knew what Yui was doing, and to her own surprise she wanted it too.

The heat in her body seemed to shut down her mind and she moved her tongue as well, meeting Yui's. Her hands, which had been motionless on Yui's back, now started caressing the brown-haired girl.

Yui, despite being on top of Azusa, wriggled her hands underneath her friend, and rolled over, causing both girls to be on their sides now.

Now that Yui could move her hands as well, she started stroking Azusa. But unlike Azusa, who kept her hands on Yui's back, Yui moved along her sides, past the petite girl's hips, onto her legs, and back up again. Azusa shivered in delight and pulled Yui even closer to her.

No matter how strange it was to be kissing and stroking her friend like this, it still felt very natural and Azusa wanted it to go on forever.

Yui, too, felt heat all over her body. While her skin was still cold and wet from the sea, her inner organs felt like they were boiling and the desire to touch her kouhai and kiss her all over grew stronger and stronger.

She was still stroking Azusa along her sides, but now she moved her hand higher, subtly hooking her finger behind the strap of Azusa's bikini top. When she moved her hand down again, she pulled the strap down the dark-haired girl's shoulder.

Azusa gasped, but she didn't break the kiss, instead allowing Yui to do what she wanted to do. Yui snuck her hand behind the thin fabric, and another shiver went down Azusa's spine as Yui's cold hands hesitantly touched the sensitive area.

For a brief moment, Azusa broke the kiss, whispering, "Go ahead…"

The girls looked into each other's eyes, and it seemed like time had just stopped for them. They didn't speak another word, resuming their kissing, and Yui now moved her hand underneath Azusa's bikini top all the way, touching her friend's breast.

She moved her hand around, gently pressing it, and Azusa moaned softly. She moved her hand down, onto Yui's hips, and slowly moved to the back…

"Heeeeey! Yui! Azusa!"

Yui and Azusa quickly broke their embrace, Azusa frantically pulling the strap of her bikini onto her shoulder again.

Ritsu and the others came walking over, and upon seeing Yui and Azusa's beet red heads, Ritsu asked, "What have you two been doing?"

Azusa just froze up, trying to think of a plausible reason why she was so red, and Yui just put her hand behind her head and said, "Well…"

Ritsu, Mio and Mugi gave each other confused looks, but then Ritsu shrugged and said, "Oh well. We brought watermelon, who wants some?"

Yui jumped up immediately, but Azusa remained motionless for a moment. She looked at Yui, feeling a weird longing for her senpai.

"Azusa, don't you want some?" Mio asked.

Azusa shook her head to clear her mind and quickly said, "Oh, um, sure."

She sat down next to Yui, who had already gotten her hands on a huge slice of melon. Yui glanced at Azusa and whispered, "Next time, kitty…"

Azusa looked at Yui, her eyes wide.

Yui smiled mischievously, and despite her embarrassment, Azusa smiled too. Maybe practicing wouldn't be the most important thing of this camp…

**Here we are at the end of chapter three. Somehow, trying to stay original while writing an orange is pretty hard because of the restrictions it inherently has. You'll have noticed the similarities between what Yui and Azusa were doing and what Ritsu and Mio did in the first chapter. **

**And yes, Yui calling Azusa 'kitty' was a reference to episode where she said, "I'm going to keep you up all night, kitty." **

**Anyway, since the next chapter will be the final chapter of this fic, I'll be pushing the limits of 'orange'. I'll try to do just a bit more than what's been happening so far, keeping things just below lime. **

**But that's for next time, for now, I hope you enjoyed this chap despite its, well, unoriginality. R&R please, and I hope to see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome again to my orange fic. This one will be the final chapter, and, like the last one, it will focus on Yui and Azusa. If you're wondering why this update is so quick, well, that's because I wrote chapters three and four in one sitting. I just waited with uploading this one. Anyway, like I said last time, I'll be pushing the limits of orange here. Mind you, orange does not entail much, so pushing its limits does not entail that much either. With that said, here's the usual: R&R please, and most of all, enjoy!**

"Awh, not again," Yui said when she looked at Giita's broken string.

During the practice session the girls were having, the string had snapped when Yui struck a chord a little too hard.

"It's okay, we need to go shopping anyway," Mio said. "While you fix your string, the rest of us can go out and get food for dinner."

Yui sent her a pleading look. "You're not leaving me here all by myself, are you?" she pouted.

"I'll stay here," Azusa said.

"Leaving you to fix a guitar string on your own is asking for trouble…" the petite guitarist muttered.

"Azu-nyan, thank you!" Yui exclaimed happily.

Azusa sweatdropped. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all…

"Well, see you later," Mio said as she walked out.

"Yeah, have a safe trip," Azusa said, and closed the door behind her.

She walked back into the practice room, where Yui had already gotten a new string and was now busy putting it on Giita. She sat down next to her.

Azusa's mind flashed back to the beach, just a day earlier. She wondered if Yui had thought about it just as much as she had. Even now, Azusa longed for her senpai, even though she didn't want to admit it out loud.

"There, all done!" Yui said, proudly looking at her handiwork.

"That was surprisingly quickly," Azusa said, genuinely impressed.

Yui grinned. "Of course. I learned it from Azu-nyan, after all," she said.

Azusa blushed a little at the praise, but she remained silent.

"Hey, Yui-senpai…" she began after a few moments of silence. "About what happened at the beach yesterday…um…"

Yui put Giita down and looked at Azusa.

"What about it?" she asked, crawling over and looking into Azusa's chestnut eyes.

Azusa blushed, not lightly this time, and looked away.

"Well…"

She fidgeted around. She wanted to tell Yui how she felt, about the longing to touch her, but somehow actually saying the words was incredibly hard.

"You kept thinking about it."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Azusa nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Well…we're alone…" Yui said.

"And this time, we've got time…" she went on.

"Should we really…?" Azusa asked doubtfully. She didn't get much time to think, however, as Yui kissed her forcefully enough to knock her over.

Yui pulled back a little. "There's no one here…" she whispered.

Her breath was sweet, and Azusa felt intoxicated by it. Again, her body began to feel weirdly hot.

"Okay…" she whispered back, pulling Yui closer to her and resuming the kiss.

In contrast with last time, Yui's lips were now warm, but they were still moist and soft, and Azusa quickly wrapped her arms around Yui, rolling them onto their sides again, like they'd been on the beach.

Slowly, Yui prodded Azusa's tongue with hers, sneaking her hands under the pigtailed girl's shirt. She didn't stop there, as she moved her hands higher up Azusa's body, dragging her shirt up.

Azusa, understanding what Yui wanted to do, complied and pulled the thing off, blushing as she once again wrapped her arms around her senpai. Yui gently cupped her hand around Azusa's bra, starting to kiss her neck now.

Azusa had her hands underneath Yui's shirt and did the same thing, causing Yui to take off her shirt as well. Azusa's breathing quickened as both she and Yui had their hands on each other's breasts.

'_I never thought I'd be like this with Yui-senpai…'_ she thought as she was amazed at how soft Yui's skin felt beneath her hands.

Yui started to move her hands down Azusa's back, each gentle caress sending shivers down the dark haired girl's spine.

When Yui reached the rim of Azusa's skirt, she hesitated for a moment. This was something she'd wanted to do before, but never could. Now was her chance. Spurred on by the heat in her body, the heat that made her so sensitive to her kouhai's touch, she snuck her fingers past the skirt.

Azusa gasped, but she didn't resist and so Yui's fingers moved on, her face reddening as she now had her whole hand on Azusa's bottom. She squeezed softly and Azusa moaned softly, mimicking Yui's action by squeezing the lead guitarist's breast.

Yui kept kissing Azusa's neck, causing the smaller girl's breathing to become deeper and deeper. Yui pulled back her hand and started stroking up and down Azusa's sides again, now moving her hand under her skirt whenever she moved it up the pigtailed girl's leg.

Gradually, she moved inward, stroking the inside of Azusa's legs now. She moved up and down, and with every move up she stayed on the inside of Azusa's legs longer.

Azusa had been engulfed in the torrent of feelings before, but she felt uncomfortable now, so when Yui stroked her inner thigh, just under her skirt, she said, "Yui-senpai…not yet…"

Yui stopped and looked into Azusa's eyes. The smaller girl sighed and repeated, "Not yet…It's just…too soon for that. I'm not saying we'll never…but for now, please, not yet."

She looked away, hoping fiercely she hadn't hurt Yui's feelings. She gasped lightly when she felt her senpai's arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Azu-nyan…I didn't mean to…" Yui whispered, not finishing her sentence.

"It's okay…I'm not angry, in fact…I liked what we were doing. But that, no, I don't want that yet," Azusa said softly, blushing bright crimson.

Yui smiled. "I'm glad you're not mad…I liked what we were doing too…it felt good, when you touched me like that."

Yui blushed too, though not as vividly as Azusa.

"We can do it again, you know. I think…I can take this off…" Azusa said coyly, as she unhooked the clip of her bra.

When the thin piece of fabric fell away, Azusa could see Yui's eyes widening, and her blush deepening.

She smiled at Yui's cute expression, though she knew she was radiating too.

"Azu-nyan…" Yui whispered.

"It's okay, Yui-senpai, just not _that_ yet, okay?"

Yui nodded, before reaching for the clip of her own bra.

The two topless girls looked at each other, each mesmerized by the other. Slowly, their hands explored the soft skin, and despite the huge difference in their personalities, their thoughts at that point were extremely similar.

They leaned in closer, until their foreheads met, and then they were kissing again, the passion in them like a roaring flame that could not be extinguished.

Without clothes on their upper bodies, the embrace the girls shared was warm and soft, it was the kind of embrace neither ever wanted to break, and they knew this was only the beginning…the beginning of something beautiful.

**And there we have it. The final chapter of this fic. I know, I know, the ending is cheesy. I couldn't resist. Also, I seem to be master of the ellipses in this chapter. I sincerely hope it didn't put you off too much. Well, I hope you liked this story. I would like to write orange again, but it's really difficult not to cross into lime sometimes. I probably will do something like this again, I just don't know when. Anyway, please R&R, and I hope to see you in one of my other stories. See you!**


End file.
